Meeting You
by Robin230
Summary: Carlisle and Bella meet at the hospital and are immediately attracted to one another. Lemons! AH, AU. A little OOC.


**Author Note : Please R&R**

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer not me.**

BPOV

I'm sitting down in the waiting room of the hospital on some ugly blue chairs. I was trying to pass the time. The t.v attached to the wall was screening tedious advertisements. I was waiting for Charlie to arrive. I slipped yet again exiting the grocery store on a little patch of ice. I am so clumsy. If it was an Olympic sport, I am sure I would win. Apparently I had knocked my head a little too hard in my fall. I must have laid on the cement between my parked car for five minutes until the driver beside me found my unconscious body. I'm just happy that it was not some random drunk guy, but Mike Newton. A guy I knew and went to high school with. He called for an ambulance immediately, but by the time I came to, they had just arrived. Mike insisted I go to the hospital just to make sure everything was alright. Also insisting he come along. I kindly kept refusing and eventually won the argument telling him I'll only go if he didn't join me.

Four hours had passed until I was finally able to leave. All they had did was check my head, asked me some vapid questions, and gave me some extra strength Ibuprofen for the pain. My truck was still at the grocery store and I couldn't leave without an actual ride. Charlie had insisted I wait so he could pick me up himself. I was now wishing the hospital never called him. So here I was sitting on some ugly chairs, listening to advertisements. An hour later Charlie never showed. To be honest I was getting a little hungry, but I knew I didn't want any hospital food.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, as he approached. He spoke, in the most perfect soothing voice. It was like velvet. "I am sorry your Dad just called and told me he can't leave work for another couple of hours. I can give you a ride, but if it's uncomfortable for you, you can decide to wait for your father." He said.

All I could think about was my name... it never sounded better coming off those perfect lips. He had been my doctor, and I must have never looked at him closely before, but he was gorgeous. My heart started to race. A Greek god could not compare. His skin was flawless. His blue eyes, if they could even be called blue, were many different shades. It was like looking into a beautiful ocean, or the perfect colors of a blue sky.

It took me a few seconds to understand what he just said. I licked my lips and then bit down on them. For someone that was supposed to be in his forties he looked so young. I looked up at him again and met his piercing blue eyes, his blonde hair sleeked back neatly. I wanted to run my fingers through that hair. Was it really as soft as it looked? I move my eyes downward and sadly his hospital scrubs are covering almost everything that I would like to see.

I blush. I hope he didn't notice me trying to check him out. I looked back at him and met his blue eyes, apparently he did the same thing. Carlisle cheeks turned the faintest pink, as he looked away. He then turned back to me and chuckled.

"So Bella, how about it then?" Carlisle asked, a smirk on his lips.

I didn't want to trust my words, I'm sure if I spoke my answer would come out in a loud squeak. I just nodded my head and looked down at the ground. "Sure" I said. Looking down at the ground definitely helped.

"Alright, so I just need to change. I will meet you in the lobby in 5 minutes?" Carlisle asked.

I just nodded my head. Five minutes past and Carlisle appeared. He was wearing a white dress shirt, and a black blazer. Sure enough, my eyes were drawn to his chest and his gorgeous face. I blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Alright, let's go. The car is this way." Carlisle said. This time he seemed to be ignoring me. I suddenly felt a little sad. I started walking ahead of him, so he couldn't see my dismal expression.

"It's the black Mercedes over there." His velvet voice said. I quickly turned my direction to his car and resumed walking. I looked over my shoulder for a brief second. His eyes were watching my ass. I couldn't help but feel slightly more confident. I moved my hips to give a little sway. I swear I heard a soft moan. I smiled.

We reached his car, and he opened it, with his automatic lock. He opened my door for me as I got in. Wow, who said chivalry was dead? He walked around to the other side of the car and got in. There was no sound in the car, only soft classical music coming off from his C.D. It was quite nice listening to music instead of filling the car with mindless chatter.

As we went down the road, he finally spoke. "Are you hungry Bella?" Carlisle asked. Before I could answer, my stomach did for me. He chuckled, "I guess that's a yes then. Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Yes." Was all I could say. I continued staring out the window as the scenery passed by.

"Alright, I know this nice little Italian restaurant not far from here."

"Okay..." I replied.

Ten minutes later, we reached the restaurant. He told me to stay, and for a second I was oddly confused of why he wanted me to stay in the car. But then, he opened my door for me and motioned for me to get out. He was such a gentleman, I smiled at his gesture.

We walked into the restaurant and everyone was staring at us. I thought I must have walked in to the restaurant naked. I look down and realized I was still wearing clothes. Thank God... I blushed. I quickly glanced over at Carlisle.

"Why are they staring?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I guess they don't see a beautiful girl often."

The hostess spoke before I could give a reply. "Table for two?" She asked. She was grinning brightly at Carlisle. To me it looked she was undressing him with her eyes. She slowly licked her lips still watching him. I became angry. Even though we weren't on a date or anything, she has no reason to doubt that we were involved. We had to look like any other couple going to dinner right..?

"Yes." I replied glaring at her. "Table for two..."

Carlisle was not even staring at our hostess, just gazing at me. He seemed to notice my mood changed, and frowned slightly looking concerned. He slowly raised his hand and rested it on my my back and began rubbing up and down and in small circles. It felt so exceptional. I shut my eyes for a quick second and had to bite my lip so I wouldn't release a moan.

"Ahem" The hostess cleared her throat. Carlisle just continued rubbing. I wanted to glare at her again, but before I could she said, "This way please." And turned away.

I followed after her reluctantly. Carlisle still had his hand rested on my back while we walked to our booth. As we reached the table and sat down, he smiled at me. I was so relaxed, after his little massage, I had to wonder what else his hands were good at. I smiled back at him.

I didn't want to start off dinner with an awkward silence, so I immediately thanked him.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen for taking me here. It looks like a really nice restaurant." I said, looking around.

"No problem, Bella and please call me Carlisle." He said, his smile still in place.

Are waitress approached. She smiled brightly at Carlisle, and started to completely ignore me. Thankfully Carlisle barely noticed, and just looked through his menu.

"So, is water okay to start?" Our waitress asked.

"Sure." Carlisle said. He didn't even look up. The waitress looked a little hurt and then began to walk away.

Carlisle raised his head and looked up at me, "See something you like?"

"I think I'm just going to have the mushroom ravioli. How about you?"

"Same, it looks good."

Our waitress came by, gave us our drinks while we placed our orders for food.

Fifteen minutes later, are food arrived. It was delicious. Carlisle and I soon began talking about universities, our jobs, the news, current movies we wanted to see, musical tastes, and our past relationships. Before I knew it two hours had passed. The best things we concluded were, we were both single. His wife sadly died in a car accident. He had three sons, all apparently my age in their early twenties named Emmet, Edward and Jasper. I also learned one of his youngest sons, Edward was currently studying at Northwest University like me, near Seattle a four hour drive away from Forks.

Our evening was filled with meaningful conversation, getting to know the other. I told him of my parents divorce, Renee and Charlie and why I came to visit my father over the Christmas holidays. He talked more about his sons, and what they were like as children. I could tell he was very fond of them especially Edward. I had to wonder if I ever saw his son on campus before.

After another hour had passed, he paid for the bill, while I kindly offered to pay for my share, he simply refused. As we left the restaurant and starting heading back to his car, I noticed it was a little chilly outside. I shivered. I was happy when I got into his car and he blasted the heat. Again the drive home was filled with a pleasant silence. I dazed out the window, and watched the scenery go by, I almost dozed off. I briefly looked over at Carlisle and saw his lips resting in a solemn line. I started to worry. Did I do something wrong? Before I could question it. We arrived at my house.

From outside my window, I noticed Charlie was still not home. I could only guess he was working a late shift tonight, and wouldn't be home until the early hours of the morning.

Carlisle stepped out of the car and walked around to open my door for me. I quickly got out, as he followed me to my house door. I couldn't help but notice how cold it was again. I shiver crawled down my spine. I could feel the tingling sensation as the goosebumps rose on my arms. I took out my key from my coat pocket and put it in the lock of the door. I turned the key slowly and paused. I turned around to Carlisle and met his soft blue eyes. He had a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Bella, thanks for coming to dinner. I had a really nice time..." Carlisle said. His eyes met mine. I licked my lips and bit down on them. His eyes trailed to my lips. While mine looked at his. I wanted to taste them.

"Isabella...Do you know what that does to me?" he let out an exasperated sigh. I licked my lips again and looked back and fourth into his eyes. Our mouths leaned closer and closer towards each other. Before I knew it our lips met. He gave me soft kisses, then dragged his tongue across my lower lip. A silent invitation for me to open. I moaned. He tasted so good. My mind was clouded with his scent and tongue. My ability to think coherently was gone. His soft lips pressed to mine felt heavenly.

His fingers slid through my hair while his palm cupped the back of my head. I pushed myself closer to his body, trying to feel his warmth. My tongue and skin tingled uncontrollably. Our tongues moved together in unison.

I began to moan softly into his mouth. I placed my arms around his neck, and then ran his fingers through his soft hair. He moaned. Carlisle moved his hands around to my ass, grabbing me hard and picking me up. My legs immediately wrapped themselves around his waist.

"O, Carlisle..." I groan.

I could feel his hard erection pressing in to me. I wanted him.

**Soo that's the first chapter. The second chapter is already half written and will be up soon. Please review, it will help me type so much faster. Thanks so much. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
